Dovahkiin
Dovahkiin is the second episode of Skyrim Summary The episode begins with Hadvar leading a couple of Imperial soldiers. He explains the way they handled the prisoners at Helgen as sick, vile and cruel. The Imperials gossip that Hadvar may be the next Imperial Captain. They keep discussing until a dragon, likely the one who attacked Helgen. Hadvar orders them all to hide. Rickard and Ryan are talking outside the Rosvard House. Rickard says he's sorry that father is acting that way. Ryan tells him ever since he's been gone he's been even worse. Rickard says he doesn't think Ryella and his mother's death is his fault and tells him to start up a memorial for his brother Randall. Rickard goes to Dragonsreach and meets with Jarl Balgruuf. He goes to Farengar, the court wizard and tells him to fetch a dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. Balgruuf lends him armor for the journey and Rickard goes off. Rickard arrives at Bleak Falls Barrow and kills some bandits on his way in. He runs into Arvel caught in a spider trap, Rickard then cuts him loose since he claims to have the claw to open a secret door to get the dragonstone. Arvel runs off and Rickard chases him but stops once he sees Arvel's head being decapitated by a Draugr Deathlord. Rickard fights the Draugr Deathlord, being pushed against the wall with the Voice a couple of times but he manages to decapitate the Deathlord, grabbing the Claw from Arvel and taking it to the the door, unlocking it and then grabbing the Dragonstone and leaving. In Solitude, Zane Tullius gets a status report from an Imperial Guard and tells him that Admer Tullius has arrived back in Solitude. Zane gets annoyed that he wasn't informed again and goes to speak with him. Kodlak Whitemane is teaching Aela's son, Arthur to defend himself. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas arrive back from their hunt outside of Whiterun. Kodlak and Aela have a little dispute over teaching the boy how to defend himself. Trev, the father is revealed to be missing for twelve years. The boy being thirteen, he does not remember his real father. Zane meets with his father and his father tells him that he is alright, just a bit wounded. Admer asks him to keep an eye on three nords who have been acting suspicious recently. Zane accepts the task and is about to leave once his father stops him. His father says that he is afraid they may end up killing Zane's sister, his daughter, Zoya for having tried to kill Ulfric Stormcloak. Rickard returns to Jarl Balgruuf not (TBC) Credits Main * Rickard Rosvard * Ralof * Ulfric Stormcloak (credit only) * Hadvar * Zane Tullius * Jarl Balgruuf the Greater * Aela the Huntress * Vilkas * Farkas * Kodlak Whitemane * Skjor * Ritvar Rosvard * Ryan Rosvard * Ivan the Ruthless Also Starring * General Admer Tullius * Revus Rosvard * Proventus Avenicci * Irileth * Farengar * Arvel * Rikke * Arthur * Alduin Deaths * Several bandits * Arvel * Several Draugr * Nord * Dragon Trivia * First appearance of all the main cast.